


Oh, Those Brunettes Of Ours!

by Sharyrazade



Series: Kindred Spirits [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Hanging Out, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Rita being Rita, Rita's language is a tad salty but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Estelle meets and treats a shy, kindly fellow princess from a faraway land to a light lunch- the one and only hitch being that their respective girlfriends do not exactly get along.





	Oh, Those Brunettes Of Ours!

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something I'd been threatening to do for a while now.

Daintily setting her teacup down on the saucer, Estelle could not help but remark upon the story from her new friend. "Wow, Sakura! Hoshido sounds amazing! Like something out of a storybook! I'd love to visit someday."

Her counterpart, the young lady, her junior by a couple of years, smiled lightly. "Y-yes, it really is beautiful." answered Sakura, somehow more at ease than she usually would be. "A princess should feel so about her people, n-no?"

"No, I agree completely! You're so lucky, Sakura! I would given anything for a sister growing up!"

"Th-thank you, Estellise."

"Oh, Sakura, we're friends! Just 'Estelle' is fine."

And somehow, for whatever reason, Estelle felt this particular kinship with the princess from a far-off land, as if Sakura _were_ the little sister she never had. And speaking of Sakura, the princess sitting across from Estelle, after a few seconds of looking around aimlessly, her expression lit up as she trained it across the street. Estelle was mystified before she spoke up. "Oh, Hana! Over here!"

So quick and light on her feet she was, Estelle scarcely noticed the brunette now standing aside their table. "Lady Sakura!" she chirped, placing a couple of shopping bags on the table before kissing the princess' hand. "It seems we just missed that sweets shop. They were closing the minute I got there!"

Knowing her well enough to sense her disappointment and frustration, Sakura simply smiled serenely. "It's alright, Hana." she reassured. "There's always tomorrow."

 

The swordswoman returning her princess' expression, Estelle was meanwhile awestruck. "You must be Hana!" she exclaimed. "Sakura's talked so much about you, I couldn't wait to meet you!"

Hana smiled proudly. "Yep, that's me! Hoshido's greatest swordswoman, Lady Sakura's protector and best friend-"

"-and m-my lover." Sakura finished somewhat sheepishly.

Hana pecking the princess on the cheek, Sakura, whether in apprehension or otherwise, blushed slightly before Estelle's face lit up as well. "Really?! That's great! You two are so adorable together! In fact, you actually remind me of someone-"

An explosion from the cafe's kitchen rocked the surrounding city, Hana's free arm ushering Sakura back with the other ready to draw her blade. Immediately afterwards (under the extremely-audible cover of a boss rightfully castigating his subordinates), emerged a scruffily-dressed brunette, whistling as innocently as she could possibly manage until joining Estelle's side. "Geez, I just left some simple instructions for them." she remarked incredulously. "If the espresso machine blows up, that's on them."

Estelle sighed. "Oh, Rita, do you really have to talk about work right now?" she asked tiredly. "We have-"

"Hold on, Estelle," she interrupted. "are these two bothering you?"

"No, not at all-"

Apparently having taken notice of the less-than-pleased gaze, Rita's expression turned hostile. "And who's this bitch, anyway?"

Hana scowled in response. "Excuse me?" she snarled, one hand still on her blade. "Do you want to take this out back?"

Understandably, both parties saw their respective lovers as doing little to deescalate the situation.

"Hana, that's enough."

"Rita! You're being very rude to my friend!"

 

Rolling her eyes, Rita muttered to herself before sulking off. "Well, she is a bitch-"

"I am so sorry about her." said Estelle contritely. "Rita's usually a lovely person, but sometimes-"

"No n-need." replied Sakura, still rather rattled by the explosion and stand off. "Hana gets like that when she's worried about me, as well. And I love her dearly for it."

Hana shrugged. "Yeah, I do." she admitted.

Bidding the couple farewell, Estelle set off to calm her own lover. "So, what did you think?" asked Sakura. "Of th-them I mean?"

Hana took the now-vacant seat opposite Sakura. "Estelle? She's lovely. Her girlfriend, on the other hand?"

Sakura giggled. "She actually reminds me a bit of someone I know."

The swordswoman raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Really, who?"

"Teehee, no one you would know."


End file.
